Me enamoré de ella
by Srta.Riddle
Summary: Lucius Malfoy es el nuevo profesor de pociones, podrá enamorarse por primera vez... de una estudiante?


_**Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_**Los personajes de mi historia son propiedad de la maravillosa e incomparable JK Rowling.**_

_**Muchas Gracias por leer.**_

Me estaba impacientando, aún tenía dudas, pero si se trataba de algo académico seguro que ella vendría. De pronto sentí un golpe en la puerta de mi despacho.

-Adelante - dije, y ésta se abrió para ella. Asomó su cabeza y sus ojos recorrieron detenidamente mi estancia antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Había comenzado la cacería.

Mi alumna dio un salto y se giró hacia la salida. En ese momento me levante del escritorio, en el cual la había imaginado reposando sus juveniles glúteos.

La mire fijamente a los ojos con lujuria, ella se deslizó rápidamente para abrir la puerta, entonces camine hasta ella y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, empujándola contra mi cuerpo. Permaneció quieta y no hizo ningún sonido. La gire para quedarnos de frente, me miró con ojos serios, concentrados.

-Muéstrame tus garras, niñita.- susurré contra su oído, respirando el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo. –Deseo que apruebe con honores este examen-. Estaba preparado para empujarla contra la pared continua y restregar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Pero de sus labios escuche un suspiro prolongado. Ladeo la cabeza y busco mi mandíbula. Deslizó sus suaves mejillas sobre mi creciente barba y atravesó mi espalda con ambos brazos en un movimiento delicado.

-Señor Malfoy- susurró, tironeando mi cabello lacio. Nuestras narices de juntaron, su resuello era dulce, exquisito.

Con sus manos acunó mi rosto y depositó un beso casto sobre mi frente, sobre mis mejillas y sobre mi nariz

-Abrázame.- pidió con ojos tiernos. No pude menos que abrazarla con fuerza, mi cabeza sobresalía por varios centímetros de la suya, por lo que pude olisquear el aroma que sus revueltos cabellos traían consigo, no se comparaba a ningún otro aroma, no podría ser loción de cabellos, ni shampoo de frutas, era simplemente un aroma delicado y suave de mujer.

Se separó unos centímetros de mí y juntó su mejilla contra la mía. Cerré los ojos instintivamente frente al tacto cálido de aquella niña.

Una de sus manos acarició la raíz de mi cabello, descendió despacio con la yema de su dedo pulgar e índice acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentía la calidez de su aliento arrimarse por mi otro odio y por mi cuello. Rosó mi mandíbula y con sus nudillos fue rascando mi barba mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros, podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar al compás de sus respiraciones.

Con su pulgar acaricio la comisura de mis labios, entreabiertos para ella, pero aquella traviesa ascendió hacia mi nariz, perfilándola, sintiendo despacio cada imperfección de mi piel. Recorrió el contorno de mis ojos y mis pestañas con una delicadeza impactante de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Dibujó las arrugas de mi frente y mis cejas, tocando entre ellas, deshaciéndose del ceño fruncido formado por la edad. Volvió a descender por mis pómulos y se detuvo en mis labios. Con su incide atravesó mi labio superior tan lentamente… mi respiración se armonizo con la suya, subiendo y bajando nuestro pecho al unísono.

Mi labio inferior lo recorrió infinitas veces, temblando, acomodando su cabeza sobre mi hombro con los ojos cerrados. Su otra mano que descansaba en mi espalda se concentró en mi cabello, acariciándolo entre los dedos para apoyarlo sobre mi hombro. Su dedo índice se concentró en mi nuca, lo llevaba de derecha a izquierda a través de su longitud, guardando para sí el tacto que tenía mi piel sobre su piel.

Me tenía a su merced, cómo era posible que me sometiera a caricias tan infantiles de parte de esta niña inexperta, pero así fue y eso me volvió loco.

El dedo que estaba en mis labios subió por mi oreja, dibujándola, en ocasiones tomaba mi cabello por su base y lo tironeaba un poco haciéndome temblar. Yo solo podría trazar una línea imprecisa por su columna vertebral. Estaba en trance, no podía pensar con claridad, todas las ideas lascivas y carnales se me habían ido de la cabeza, dejando lugar solo a la expectación del delicado roce que ella me entregaba a mí.

Cuando se apartó de mí, no discerní que la calidez se apartó de mi lado y abrí los ojos despacio, sin darme cuenta en qué momento los había cerrado. Su rostro no era el que yo esperaba. Su mirada reflejaba satisfacción pero a la vez tristeza, es difícil de explicar, pero aquella mirada me inquieto sobremanera. Nuevamente se acercó a cuerpo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Mis manos acunaron sus mejillas, tibias y cenicientas. Me perdí rápidamente en sus ojos, no dejé de contemplar aquellos destellos, ambos de un matiz almendrado que me inspiraban paz y ternura, aquellos que estaban provocándome, haciéndome débil y vulnerable por ella.

Muy lentamente se acercó y conecto ambos labios, un toque leve, tan solo un pequeño roce inocente pero profundo. Con delicadeza impactante su lengua penetro en mis labios, algo dentro de mí se conmovió, despertando en el hombre que olvide que era.

Quería sostener todo su peso entre mis brazos y llevarla hasta mi cama, para que al despertar su esencia quedara impregnada en mi almohada y poder soportar todas las noches en que ella estuviera lejos de mí. Pero no pude, esta niña me atrapo en sus inocentes placeres.

-Lo veré mañana, profesor.- susurró en mi boca. Alejándose, dejándome solo.

-Merlín, es extraordinaria…- Abrí mis ojos expectante, el pecho me subía y bajaba rápidamente, con la sensación de que algo había sido arrancado de mis brazos, me lleve las manos a la boca, quise sentir nuevamente la calidez que estos experimentaron en mis sueños.

Mi Narcisa siempre fue delicada, pero no como aquella chica, mi mujer siempre se dejaba hacer y nunca demostraba dulzura, era improbable que estuviera enamorado de ella a pesar de los años que estuve junto a ella.

Pero por favor se razonable, es tu estudiante… Merlín, tiene la edad de tu hijo, podría ser tu propia hija y esa sangre suya tan peculiar que solo la vuelve más prohibida aún.

Mire hacia un lado, la cama estaba tenuemente iluminada con la luz de la luna, hermosa y llena en la noche negra, inmensa y grandiosa, igual que mi Hermione Greanger.

Estaba enamorado de ella.


End file.
